Águas de março
by koukacs
Summary: Cuando Yamato quiere cantar una canción en español para Sora, Taichi los ayuda al indicar un karaoke con música latina. Pero lo que Taichi no sabía era que no se hablaba español en Brasil! Regalo para Marin-Ishida.
Fic dedicada a Marin-Ishida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :)

 **Águas de março**

Yamato estaba entusiasmado. Después de Sora le hablar que estaba a tener clases de español (porque ella consideraba el español la lengua más bella del mundo), el chico decidió hacerle una sorpresa: estaba a estudiar español por cuenta propia e iba a cantar algo en el idioma para ella. El muchacho contó el plan para Taichi y el chico de pelo largo le habló de un karaoke que tenía música latina. _¡Perfecto!_ Yamato pensó.

En un domingo, él llevó Sora al karaoke. Sin embargo, al adentrar el local, notaron algo raro.

—Yamato-kun —Sora le habló con amabilidad—. ¿Aquello en la pared no es la bandera de Brasil?

Yamato miró el paño: Un rectángulo verde, un rombo amarillo, una esfera azul con estrellas y una banda blanca con algo escrito dentro.

—Es posible…

—Pero me dijiste que íbamos a cantar en español. No se habla español en Brasil —Sora se quedó medio preocupada.

—No te preocupes. Tengo certeza de que tienen canciones en español —Yamato intentó sonar optimista. Cuando fueron a un cubículo, un hombre que parecía medio japonés y medio latino les habló.

—Hola, soy Tadeu. Voy a atenderlos hoy.

—Ehr, quiero hacer una pregunta —Yamato le dijo. — ¿Ustedes tienen canciones en español?

El hombre se quedó visiblemente enfadado.

— ¿Qué idioma piensan que se habla en Brasil?

— ¡Perdón! —Sora se apresuró en disculparse. — Es que un amigo nuestro dijo que podríamos cantar canciones latinas acá.

—Lo veo. El portugués no es latino lo suficiente para ustedes, ¿es eso? –El hombre se molestaba más a cada minuto.

—No, por favor, ¡no es nada de eso! — Sora ya estaba a desesperarse. —Por favor, perdona a nosotros.

—Todo bien —Tadeu se calmó. Era imposible para alguien quedarse molesto con Sora. — Soy hijo de una brasileña y un japonés, sólo tengo canciones en japonés y portugués acá.

—Gracias —Yamato sintió alivio por el hombre no estar más enfadado. Después que Tadeu les echó dos menús de comida y una lista de canciones y se marchó, el chico llamó a Taichi por el celular, muy molesto.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Nos ha mandado para un restaurante brasileño!

— ¿Cuál el problema? —El otro contestó, confuso.

— ¡Te había dicho que quería cantar algo en español para Sora!

— ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?

La pregunta de Taichi dejó Yamato constreñido. Dejó al teléfono sobre la mesa y susurró al oído de Sora, sentada a su lado:

—Creo que Taichi no sabe que lengua es hablada en Brasil.

— ¿Por qué estás con esa cara preocupada? – La chica se quedó confusa.

—Esto es muy serio, ¡Sora! ¡Se supone que Taichi va a ser diplomático!

— ¡No te preocupes, Yamato! —Sora rió. —Taichi tiene mucho tiempo para aprender esa clase de cosa.

—Cierto —Yamato suspiró, cogiendo al celular. —Taichi, no se habla español en Brasil. Su lengua es portuguesa.

— ¿En serio? —Taichi no sonó interesado. —Gracias por la información. ¡Vos deseo buena cita!

— ¿¡Cómo "buena cita"?! — Yamato se enojó. — ¡Nuestros planes de cantar en español fueron destruidos!

—Yamato-kun. — Sora lo llamó, mostrando la lista de canciones. — Portugués y español son parecidos, quizá podremos lograr cantar en portugués, ¿qué piensas?

La chica parecía animada con la idea, lo que hizo Yamato feliz.

—Olvídalo, Taichi —Dijo al otro chico. —O mejor, ¡no te olvides de las lenguas de los países! ¡Es algo esencial para tu carrera!

—Cierto, Mamá. —Taichi rió, antes de desligar.

En seguida, Yamato y Sora buscaron una canción para cantar.

—¿Que tal esta: "Para não dizer que não falei das flores"?

—¿Que tal "O mundo é um moinho"?

— ¡Ya sé! —Sora apuntó para su título favorito, con orgullo. —¡"Águas de março"! ¡Suena genial!

Ellos seleccionaron la canción y estaban listos para cantarla, o así creyeron. La música era demasiada rápida y la pareja sólo consiguió pronunciar algunas pocas palabras, lo que los llenó de vergüenza.

—¡Águas de março! —Una vieja señora de piel muy morena adentró el cubículo, seguida por Tadeu.

—Mamá, por favor. – Él la llamó, preocupado.

—Tu padre solía cantarla conmigo —La señora dijo, con nostalgia. —Te gustaría cantarla, ¿querido?

—Pero, los clientes… —Tadeu tenía una expresión de partir el corazón y Sora se compadeció de él. Ofreció su micrófono para la vieja mujer. Al ver el bonito gesto de su novia, Yamato la imitó, dando su micrófono al hombre. Tadeu lo miró admirado, en seguida le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias — El hombre agradeció.

Empezaron la canción de nuevo. Ahora que era cantada por dos personas que la conocían, su belleza se quedó clara.

—É pau, é pedra, é o fim do caminho.

—É um resto de toco, é um pouco sozinho.

—É um caco de vidro, é a vida, é o sol.

—É a noite, é a morte, é o laço, é o anzol.

—É peroba do campo, o nó da madeira.

—Caingá candeia, é o Matita-Pereira.

—É madeira de vento, tombo da ribanceira.

—É o mistério profundo, é o queira ou não queira.

La canción era larga y difícil de cantar, pero el hijo y su madre parecían muy felices al hacerlo. Después de terminada, la señora les contó como su fallecido marido, cuyo portugués era muy malo, aprendió a cantar la canción entera cuando supo que era la favorita de la mujer.

—Él era el amor de mi vida... mi primer y único novio… —La mujer lloró. Sora sintió sus ojos se quedaren mojados y miró Yamato, quien también parecía medio emocionado. —Empezamos a salir aún adolescentes. Él era un tipo muy serio y con cara de pocos amigos, pero en verdad era demasiado tímido y dulce. Él fue la persona que mejor me conoció… él podía ver a mi alma sólo mirando mis ojos, y yo veía la suya. Cuando se quedó enfermo, pidió para visitar Japón una última vez… y acá nos quedamos…

Tadeu abrazó fuerte a la mujer. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, hasta que ella se recuperó y empezó a contar historias felices. Sora e Yamato escuchaban todo con atención. En algún momento, notaron que sostenían con fuerza la mano del otro.

Algunas horas después, los jóvenes pensaron ser tarde y dijeron que necesitaban ir. La señora los abrazó con fuerza y les deseó una vida larga y feliz. Añadió: —Ustedes se ven muy lindos juntos.

Tadeu regaló a ellos una pequeña caja de pelotitas de chocolate, que llamaba de brigadeiros, como señal de gratitud.

Yamato y Sora caminaron perdidos en pensamientos. Fue la pelirroja quien rompió el silencio con un pedido:

—No mueras nunca.

Yamato la abrazó y le dio un beso en la testa.

—Te pido lo mismo.

La chica sonrió.

—Es una promesa.

A pesar de la canción brasileña ser muy difícil, una parte de ella nunca fue olvidada por los jóvenes.

 _São as águas de março, fechando o verão._

 _É a promessa de vida no teu coração._

" **Águas de março" es una canción brasileña muy famosa, escrita por Tom Jobim y cantada por él y Elis Regina. Estaba en duda acerca de qué clase de historia debería escribir. Era para ser algo gracioso, pero cuando lo noté había una señora brasileña a llorar y a emocionar nuestra parejita del corazón. Ojalá te haya gustado. :D**


End file.
